masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to 'NOT' edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then 'PLEASE' don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Mass Effect Wiki Twitter Hi Lancer! I am the one responsible for adding the twitter feed to the main page after discussing it with SpartHawg who gave me the green light. What we are hoping for is to have a Mass Effect Wiki twitter feed that is run by both Wikia and the wiki itself. If you are interested, I can give you and the other admins the information to help run it! Also, with your permission, I was hoping to have it on the main page to help promote it. Let me know your thoughts! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I see that he did say it was ok, and I have since put it back on the page. However, I currently can't do anything about it in the near future as I have a lot of work. I actually don't even have a twitter account and personally don't like Twitter for a number of reasons. Commdor, Jake, or Spart probably would be better. I could really care less about it. It's there, it's there, it's not, it's not. I may do something later, but not now. Lancer1289 17:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::That's fine. Thanks for letting me put up the widget on the main page though! Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #1 Can you edit my page Batarian Victim because somebody put it up for deletion and I want it fixed. If you could do it, thank you. :I'm only two messages in, and about two hours after archiving my talk page and I already have someone who can't follow a simple request. :As to the point, I put it up for deletion, and I will not remove that tag because of the issues with it. If you think the article should stay, then argue it on the talk page. And FYI, that isn't your page, as soon as any mainspace article is created, it no longer belongs to that user, it is the property of the wiki. Lancer1289 18:20, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Trivia Hey, I've read the MOS section on trivia, but in seeing you remove so much "trivia" I wanted to check with you before I add a piece I discovered for the Awakening mission on ME2. I put it on the talk page there, but no one has replied. When you're questioning Miranda at the end of this mission, one of her responses is, "This is the only shuttle off the station. If you want to stay here and rot with the mechs, be my guest." However, before you open the final door, if you look over the railing of the landing outside (look on the opposite side from where you initially enter the area) there are three more shuttles parked below. --Martolives 18:29, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well, for all we know, those shuttles have been disabled. I really wouldn't classify that as trivia. Lancer1289 18:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Just something I noticed on my last run through. Still getting a grasp on some of this Wiki's policies, so bare with me when I make a mistake or two, if you will :p Cheers. Martolives 18:42, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #2 Hi Lancer, I'm aware that the Rewards sections I've been adding don't fit into the MoS. If I wanted to compile a list of what the player can receive from the mission where should it go? Perhaps as a subsection in the Walkthrough? --Ngene 23:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :It is now so blatantly obvious that no one can follow simple directions anymore, even when said directions are in plain, and simple English. I specifically state at the top of my talk page directions for contacting me, but I do not see what is so hard about following them. I have only five messages since last archive earlier today and already three people can't follow directions. :As to the point, even with the current standard, that isn't an opinion. No walkthrough has anything even resembling that, and to allow it now is really not an option. Things like are to be integrated into the walkthrough, not listed out and duplicated. That is so redundant. Not to mention it looks horrible. Lancer1289 02:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Uh, what? I just clicked 'leave message'. Sorry if I got anything wrong, I'm new to Wikia editing. Anyway I just wanted to make a list of what's in the mission so players won't miss out on mods, weapons, etc. Is something like the item list at the top of Priority: Sur'kesh acceptable?--Ngene 02:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :And considering I just removed it, along with a duplicated section, no. Again those things are to be integerated into the walkthrough, not in a list format. This wasn't done for ME, it wasn't done for ME2, and it will not be done for ME3. Lancer1289 02:35, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks, got that.--Ngene 02:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #3 Hi, I just want top discuss with you the edit I made and the later removal by another person claiming what I put was wrong. The edit I did of the rank structure was based on things I've seen in Mass Effect 3 and the real life military structure. The things I'm talking about are how Doctor Chakwas holds the rank of Major which in the real structure is below the rank of Commander yet is shown on the page as equal to a Captain. The reason I noticed this error is cause while she knows Sheppard personally, she speaks to him as though he is like in the real structure, her superior. Another person who similarly speaks to Sheppard as though he is his superior is the Captain you meet in the C-Sec office on the Persiduim who after stopping him, looks down at the floor in the same way a child of a subordinate would after being told off. Lastly you have Kaiden who if you saved him instead of Ashley is now a Major (which is equal to a Lieutenant Commander) will like Ashley does after you recruit her, salutes Sheppard which further goes to show the rank structure as it current listed is wrong. There is also no indication that the Systems Alliance is any different from Starfleet in Star Trek which uses standard military rank structure, plus the Mass Effect universe is only 150+ years ahead of where we are now so even if we did end up meeting other intelligent races in the galaxy, unite into world government and start exploring the stars, we would change the military rank structure to the point where a Marine Major and a Naval Captain are equal ranks. So I ask you this, do you believe as I do that the creator of Mass Effect used the standard military structure as used by all militaries around, or do you think they actually spent time thinking up a whole new one which bares no resemblance to what we currently use? I await your response on this. :It is now so blatantly obvious that no one can follow simple directions anymore, even when said directions are in plain, and simple English. I specifically state at the top of my talk page directions for contacting me, but I do not see what is so hard about following them. I have only five messages since last archive earlier today and already three people can't follow directions. :The problem is that you edited the Codex, which is ''verbatim from the game. If it isn't in the Codex form the game, then it isn't listed here. It is plain and simple. Not to mention that your "observations" about this are irrelevant. What matters is that is what we have to go on and since we haven't had anything else to contradict that, then we have to go with what we have. :As to the question, I really don't want to voice my opinion because things like that have a very bad habit of getting out of control. If you want to discuss that, please take it to a forum or a blog post. :And it's "Shepard" not "Sheppard". Lancer1289 02:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :You really should sign your messages. You do this by adding four tilde marks at the end. You also shouldn't alter Codex pages, as they are directly from the game's text. The main Codex page says: "Please note: These entries are quoted verbatim from the game and should be kept pristine. Edits and updates should be placed on non-Codex pages relating to the same subject (e.g. don't update the Mako's Codex entry, update the Mako article instead.)" :The Codex page is what developers of Mass Effect intended, so yes, the rank structures differs from the standard US or Western rank structure. The ranks of Operation Chief or Staff Commander should have tipped you off to that. Mass Effect places fast and loose with chain of command, as seen in Mass Effect 3 by turian generals saluting Garrus. BTW, Shepard is a Lieutenant Commander, not a Staff Commander. Seburo 02:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler template violates guidelines The spoiler template for Mass Effect Invasion Violates community guidelines on profanity in articles.--BrewCrew4Life21 04:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :And that is a quote, and therefore doesn't violate policy. Now please remove the tag from my page as it puts a category on my talk page and that is a violation of site policy. If it isn't removed, then I will do it myself. Lancer1289 04:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Arguements is there a dedicated page where I can find all the arguments that take place between people in ME3. IE: Joker bugging Liara over her "hair tentacles" :No. And I do not see a need for one. Lancer1289 15:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Missing Title #4 Forgive me for getting lost in all the pages here, I have searched through and am not finding the simple answer I am looking for. I have never edited or written anything on Wikia before, but added a bit of information for the first time that I noticed missing. It was a simple paragraph and a list of clusters, but for some reason the separation isn't coming out how I originally typed it in. If you could be so kind as to inform me on how to format the simple paragraph I would appreciate it. I am sorry for the trivial request while you are so busy with other things, but I cannot find the answer through the resources provided on my welcoming message. Thank you :It appears to have been squared away. In the future, note that just hitting the return carriage button will not provide a line break. You need a full empty line to get separate paragraphs. Lancer1289 15:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Character infobox images So The Illusive Man keeps reverting to the previous infobox images for Kai Leng and Javik saying that the ones I took with flycam aren't standard for the infoboxes. Can't find such paragraph in the MoS, but that's beside the point. The images he reverts too have the characters both tinted by the environment and/or not showing a good closeup of their head/shoulders. I'd like your opinion on the matter instead of going on an edit war spree. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, this was something I thought about asking Lancer about too, so I was probably a bit too hasty in reverting your edits, my apologies. The main reason I reverted them is the character infobox images thus far have been taken from cinematics and conversations, thus look more livelier and not as dull and flat as opposed to one wearing an empty expression in flycam? Those types of screenshots work for the adversary infoboxes but I'm not a fan of their use here. I do not agree with your "tinted" argument because one could say the same for Kaidan, Ashley, and Jack. It isn't that I dislike your images, I just feel that the main character image should have more than a blank, empty expression. Lancer may disagree with my evaluation, of course. The Illusive Man 18:19, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd have no problem with getting a cinematic shot, if there was a way of using flycam in there, prefferably coupled with playersonly freezing, as it makess for good positioning.--Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:26, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::While I am hesitant to make some kind of ruling, it seems that the situation is beyond that. After looking at a number of shots, I honestly can't tell what images are what. However, I would have to say that we should go with the better image. I'd strongly favor the new Javik one over the old one as it shows up better, and is in much better lighting. Overall, I'd say just go with what renders better in terms of size, focus, lighting, elements, etc. Lancer1289 18:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::If that is feasible? I'm not sure. It has been my experience that the cinematic screenshots can be burdened by timing if taken normally. The Illusive Man 18:40, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict)Again, I would just have to say that going with which renders better in general, or specific terms, is probably the best way to go. Javik's could definitely use some kind of improvement and while Kai's isn't as big of an issue, the other image had things going for it as well, yet so does the current image. I'd say that one is more personal taste than anything. ::::If we need to get more specific on this issue, then I don't have a problem with that, but for now, just go on what renders better. Again, I don't take images, and in fact, I don't own ME3 for PC, I do have ME and ME2, and I'm still very...um...unsuccessful with images to say the least. Lancer1289 18:46, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Baria Frontiers split Not sure if you remember, but back in January you proposed splitting part of the Baria Frontiers article off into a shop page. Somehow we all forgot about the split. I've tallied the votes and you've got the okay to carry it out now. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC)